elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Khali
Khali – postać występująca w The Elder Scrolls Online. Khajiitka z Reaper's March. Siostra Shazah. Wygląd Khali jest średniego wzrostu. Ma ciemnobrązowe futro i szarozielone oczy. Ma na sobie prostą, skórzaną zbroję z kapturem. W walce używa jednoręcznego miecza. Osobowość Khali jest waleczna, odważna, często porywcza i niecierpliwa. Często okazuje też uczucia i emocje, takie jak troska, dobroć czy nawet strach, ale znacznie rzadziej niż Shazah. Historia Khali jest córką Namu i Ubraz. W bardzo młodym wieku, ona i jej siostra straciły rodziców i były wychowywane przez kapłanów w Świątyni Jode i Jone, gdzie pobierały nauki. Khali ta nauka szła dosyć opornie, gdyż bardziej preferowała walkę od czytania starożytnych zwojów i ksiąg. Pierwszy raz Khali może spotkać Vestige'a w pobliżu Hectahame lub w Fort Grimwatch (zależy od decyzji gracza). W pierwszym wypadku Khali jest tam z siostrą i przybyły do Królowej Ayrenn prosić o pomoc, gdyż sytuacja w Reaper's March staje się groźna. W drugim ona i jej siostra starają się pozbyć się Colovian i mrocznych duchów z Grimwatch. Po wydarzeniach z Grimwatch, okazuje się że Khali i jej siostra są Lunar Champions, i jedna z nich w przyszłości ma stać się Grzywą. Dlatego też obydwie wyruszają do Rawl'kha, gdzie obydwie rozpoczynają swoją ścieżkę do zostania Grzywą. W wizji, Khali widzi ducha swojej matki, która zginęła broniąc posterunku przed Colovianami. Spotyka tam też Colovian, którzy zabili jej matkę. Dzięki tej próbie, poradom matki, a także temu iż miała okazję się wyżyć na Colowianach, Khali staje się dużo spokojniejsza, opanowana i zaczyna rozumieć iż walka nie zawsze jest rozwiązaniem problemu. Następnie, ścieżka prowadzi Shazah, Khali i Vestige'a do Moonmont, gdzie muszą się zmierzyć z mrocznymi duchami i Mroczną Grzywą. Po walce okazuje się, że tylko jedna z sióstr może wyjść ze świątyni, a druga musi zostać, aby uwięzić Mroczną Grzywę z dala od Tamriel. Khali chce się poświęcić, motywując swoją decyzję miłością do siostry i swoją silną wolą i charakterem. Wybór jednak należy do Vestige'a, i od jego wyboru zależy jak dalej potoczy się historia Khali. Khali zostaje Grzywą Shazah postanawia się poświęcić dla siostry i pozwala aby Mroczna Grzywa opętał ją, po czym zostaje ona przeniesiona przez Pierwszą Grzywę poza świat. Khali obiecuje siostrze, że ją uwolni od wpływu złego ducha i to ją właśnie motywuje aby zostać Grzywą. Po Moonmont, Khali i Vestige udają się do Dune aby dokończyć Ścieżkę. Miasto i świątynia jednak okazują się być okupowane przez Stonefire Cultists pod wodzą Javada Tharna. Khali wyruszyła na czele niewielkiej grupy aby spowolnić kultystów i zamknąć portale. Po przybyciu Vestige'a, udała się złożyć raport Królowej Ayrenn i poinstruowała bohatera jak zamknąć portale. Następny raz spotykamy Khali pod świątynią Jode i Jone w Dune, gdzie razem z Vestigem wyrusza, aby dokończyć Ścieżkę. W świątyni poznają oni różne fragmenty historii Grzywy, a także widzimy fragment nauki Khali i Shazah w świątyni. Po chwili ona razem z Vestigem zostaje przeniesiona najpierw do świata Jode, gdzie musi się zmierzyć z wizjami. Pierwsza wizja dotyczy Puszczy Valen, która została opanowana przez wpływy Hircyna. Później następuje wizja Summerset, gdzie Veiled Heritance zdobyli władzę, podburzyli przeciwko Królowej Ayrenn praktycznie wszystkich poddanych, nawet jej najbliższych doradców, a ostatnimi, którzy jej bronili, byli członkowie Eyes of the Queen z Razum-dar'em na czele. Ostateczna próba dla Khali i Vestige'a odbywa się w Den of Lorkhaj, do którego doprowadziło ich widmo Shazah. Na miejscu spotykamy Shazah, opętaną przez mroczne duchy i pod kontrolą Javada Tharna. Przywódca kultystów rozkazuje Shazah zabić Vestige'a i siostrę, przy czym Tharn nazywa ja swoją nową Mroczną Grzywą. Po walce z siostrą i Tharnem Khali w bólu i smutku żegna się z duchem Shazah, po czym razem z Vestigem wraca do Dune, gdzie zostaje obwołana nową Grzywą. Khali poświęca się dla siostry Khali, z miłości do Shazah postanawia się poświęcić i pozwala aby duch Mrocznej Grzywy ją opętał. Gdy tylko została opętana, Pierwsza Grzywa umieszcza ją poza światem. Khali w odosobnieniu stara się panować nad złym duchem, ale w końcu ulega i daje mu się całkowicie opętać. Krótko po tym, kontrolę nad nią przejął Javad Tharn, który planuje wykorzystać ją, aby przejąć władzę nad Khajiitami. Gdy Shazah razem z Vestigem docierają do Den of Lorkhaj, Tharn przywołuje podległą mu już Khali, która atakuje siostrę i Vestige'a. Po walce, gdy zostaje obezwładniona, Tharn wysysa z niej resztki siły aby się wzmocnić, po czym przywołuje z jej ciała Mroczną Grzywę. Gdy tylko walka się kończy, a Tharn leży trupem na podłodze, Shazah podbiega do siostry i odkrywa, że ta nie żyje. Tuż obok niej pojawia się duch Khali, która żegna się z siostrą i zapewnia ją, że znalazła spokój. Powiązane zadania *Striking at the Heart *Grim Situation *Grimmer Still *The First Step *The Path to Moonmont *Motes in the Moonlight *To Dune *The Fires of Dune *The Moonlit Path *The Den of Lorkhaj Cytaty *''Nicely done! Shazah really does have her tail on straight today. Get in there. Khali will be right behind you.'' *''Khali is but a student of the Mane, but this one longs to be inside and undo this corruption.'' Ciekawostki * Khali, pomimo iż nie przykładała się do nauki, tak jak Shazah radzi sobie z duchowymi i religijnymi sprawami całkiem dobrze. Galeria Przypisy Nawigacja